My life in a flash (part 2)
by gothgirl100
Summary: sequel to One day to go. (part 2 of 4)


My life in a flash part 2

It all happened so fast, the shouting, pain in my chest, the light behind my eyes getting brighter. I can hear shouts and screams of the people I love, If only I could tell them that I love them one more time.

Jethro, the love of my life.

Ziva, the daughter I never had.

Abby, Jethro's pride and joy.

Kate, the oldest of my 3 girls.

Ari, the boy full of fire.

Tony, the funny one.

Tim, the youngest of my boys.

3 days later

Bethesda hospital

ICU room 28 (Jenny Shepard)

Gibbs was sitting by her bed holding her hand. The bullet had missed her heart but not her lung. After sugery she had slipped in to a coma.

The door opened to reveal Ziva, looking like she has not slept since the shooting, 3 day ago. "Boss we got a problem." Ziva moved from her place at the door to stand at Gibbs side. "Deputy Director Vance has stopped us looking in to the case." Gibbs smirked, he already had his suspicions that Vance would stop them investigating after 3 or 4 days.

"Go back and do it secretly then" Gibbs said with a flat voice. Ziva answered with a sigh. "We tried that but he found out, threatening us with sending me and Ari back to Israel, that's why I'm here."

This the problem, with Jenny in a coma, Vance could do whatever he liked including sending Ziva and Ari back to Israel. Gibbs thought for a moment then got up from. his place beside Jenny to look Ziva in the face. "Go back to work but do paper work, meet me at my house at 8 tonight, I want to see all of you there." Ziva nodded her head , turning to look at Jenny, she walked over and squeezed her hand and left.

When 8 o'clock came everyone was sitting or standing in Gibbs basement waiting for orders. "Alright McGee Abby, Vance's bank records, Ziva, Kate, go over to the hospital and look after Jenny, Tony look though Vance's personal file and Ari get on to any contacts you know and find out more about him, GO!" None of them had the nerve to answer back.

By midnight all the team had found nothing. Ari came in to the basement with a smile on his face. "I found something interesting boss." Ari held up a file to prove his point. "Well are you going to stand there and make us guess?" Ari looked lost for a moment before opening it. "it looks like I got a name for the shooter, Michael Rivkin, an ex-mossad officer who got kicked out for harming his commanding office." Ari started to laughter causing Gibbs to smack him on the head. "Name of the office, now!" Ari looked at Gibbs before smiled. "it was Ziva he hurt and I got him kicked out." Tony smirked while Gibbs just shook his head.

By the morning a BOLO was out for Michael Rivkin. Ari was by far the most inpatient with Tony trying to calm him down. After about an hour Gibbs got up from his desk and smacked them both on the back of the head.

At noon they got a hit on the BOLO. "Gibbs, Rivkin was spotted outside the hospital 10 minutes ago!" Gibbs ran his hand over his face. "Ari call Kate or Ziva, Tony call hospital security, then follow us to the hospital, McGee with me." With that Gibbs raced out of the basement. followed by a less then prepared McGee leaving behind Tony and Ari already barking orders over the phone.

Gibbs was at the hospital in under 10 minutes, it was normally 20 minutes from Gibbs house. A slightly pale McGee and an angry looking Gibbs stepped out of the car to be meet by the hospital security. "Sir, the suspect came in through the main entrance 25 minutes ago but since then we have lost him on the cameras." Gibbs just nodded and walked towards Jennys room to find the room locked from the inside. Gibbs could hear what sounded like a struggle coming from inside.

Inside the room Ziva was fighting with Rivkin, Kate was trying to unlock the door but it was no use. The lock had been shot leaving no way to get a key in the hole. Rivkin throw a punch straight at Ziva's head knocking her out. Kate reached for a lamp by the bed and swung it at Rivkins face, she heard the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking , he fell back and hit his head knocking him out cold. Letting go of the lamp Kate ran to Ziva's side to make sure she was okay just as the door burst open.

"Kate, Ziva are you okay?" asked Gibbs looking around the room. Before Kate could answer Tony ran past Gibbs and took Ziva out of Kate's arms. "Boss she unconscious but alive and Kate looks fine." As he picked up Ziva, Kate looked angrily as Ari walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What took you so long?" Ari looked at the state of Rivkins face. " Remind me not to get on your bad side" he smiled. "You might want to get rid of our lamps just in case" replied Kate. The boys just laughed, it was typical Kate behaviour . Tony then took Ziva out the room followed by Kate to get looked at by a doctor, Ari and Gibbs picked up Rivkin and throw him in the back of the car.

"McGee put him in intergation and leave him there, Ari go and see if Kate and Ziva are okay." Both McGee and Ari nodded and went there seperate ways.

When Gibbs walked back into Jennys room he found a doctor checking her over. "She Okay Doc?" Gibbs asked walking around the other side of the bed and picked up Jenny's hand. the doctor smiled and said everything is fine then left.

after an hour Tony walked back into the room with a smile on his face. "Boss Kates fine and Ziva woke up about half an hour ago. she has a slight concussion but will be released from the hospital tonight." Gibbs just looked up at Tony for a minite before getting up from the chair and smacked Tony on the back of the head. "That's for not telling me sooner that Ziva's awake. " Tony just nodded and left the room. Once again it was quiet in the room.

Gibbs turned when he heard a whimper coming from the bed. He rushed to her side. her eyes opened. Relief flooded over him, Jen smiled and tried to speak. " I'll get the Doc" Gibbs whispered to her.

Once the doctor left Gibbs told her what had happened. "Well it looked like I missed a lot Jethro" said Jenny in a weak voice. Gibbs just smiled, Jenny was alright, his team court the shouter but there was still the the mater of finding the person who had put the hit out on the director of NCIS.

the next day Jenny was recovering will, Ziva's concussion had gone and things where getting back to normal. The only thing left to do was to get Rivkin to confess as to who was the one that put him up to it.

Between Ari and Gibbs's interigation Rivkin crumbled. The name was a surprise but it made sense. Now to tell the tie up loose ends.

Gibbs walked in to Jenny's office to find Vance sitting in her chair. "Agent Gibbs did you find out anything from Rivkin? " Gibbs just smirked and walked around the desk and stood behind Vance.

"Yeah, he gave us a name." Vance turned around and stood up to face Gibbs. "Well why are you not out there getting him." This time Gibbs smiled and got out his cuffs. " Leon Vance you are under arrest for the atempted murder of Jenny Shepard." I was over.

two weeks later every thing was back to normal, Jenny was out of the hospital and back at work, his team, his family where alright.

The end


End file.
